


Bumps In The Night

by Berrygore



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrygore/pseuds/Berrygore
Summary: Jake and Dwight get separated from the rest of the group during a ambush. They've been together for a couple nights,  trying to cope with the feeling of just them two. Will things get worse between the two,  or will they grown closer?
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Jake Park, David King/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Jake Park/Laurie Strode, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It was the typical shit, fix the generators and get out. Unhook someone every now and then. But this night or day, no one could tell. It was always dark, no one had the time. If time even existed in this dimension.   
Jake, Dwight and Claudette were paired up on a single and the final generator. Claudette suddenly stopped and stood up, a look of fear across her face. Dwight and Jake we're to busy to even notice that there was someone or something watching them from the distance. Claudette's sudden shrek of fear caused Dwifht to connect two wrong wires. Sending a shock of sparks everywhere. "God damn it dwight!" Jake yelled protecting his eyes from the sparks. "Why are you yelling at me?! I wasn't the one who screamed!" Dwight shot back, Claudette had already taken off. Leaving the two of them behind in the dust.


	2. Chapter One

3rd person point of view :

Jake and Dwight soon ran out of breath, crouching down behind a giant bolder. Dwight resting his hand on his chest as he gulped in air. Feeling the burn of the much needed oxygen in his lungs. "S-Shit, did you see where Claudette ran?" Jake asked kneeling on the ground, Claudette and him had been childhood friends, always by each others side. "I think she ran north, away from the killer and us." Dwight spoke sitting completely on the ground as he slowed his breathing. They had to have been running for about 40 minutes to a hour, if not longer. 

Dwight's Point of View: 

I rubbed my eyes under my glasses, they were dry and I needed so much sleep. But when you live here now, sleep is hard to get. Jake checked around the rock and finally sat down, taking in a deep breath. I leaned against the rock and checked my broken watch, like it was working again. "Why do you keep checking that? You know it doesn't work." Jake said glancing at me as he pointed to my watch. "I know, it's just...I don't know, guess I'm just trying to remember where I'm from and what's waiting for me after all this." Jake laughed at this, and just shook his head. "remember when you told me about your school life, you were the geeky kid that got kicked from the football team." He chucked and sighed, "If only they could see you now, see how great you would have been at football." I took a second glance at Jake, ready for the 'just kidding' remark he always makes.But it never came, not a single word came from Jakes mouth that sounded like he was kidding. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked leaning forward to get a better look at his face. He had his head tilted up slightly, the moon hitting it just right to show off all his facial features. He had the nose everyone wanted, a strong jawline and that smirk on his face made everything oh so much better. "What do you mean?" He asked opening his eyes to glance at me, I felt my face warm up and I quickly turned away. "I mean, you've never complimented me without saying your kidding afterwards." He laughed softly, and patted my shoulder. "You we're able to get us away from the killer without being severely hurt, I think you deserve this complement. Unless you want me to take it back. " He smirked, popping his back a bit. "N-No! I mean, I like the complement. Wait..are you hurt?" I asked looking at Jake, he just shrugged and that's when I noticed his hand. It hadn't left his side since we sat down. "It's just a scratch, nothing to bad" He smiled waving me off. "Show me" I said turning Jake towards me slightly. He kept waving me off and shook his head. 

Jake's Point of View: 

I couldn't let Dwight know about the gash in my side, it would worry him even more. "I'm fine Dwight, it's only a scratch." He wasn't having it, he stood up and crouched in front of me, his arms crossed. "Show me then, if it's just a simple scratch I'll leave you alone." There were only two ways out of this, show him or to try and convince him I'm fine. Dwight kept looking at me, growing impatient. I finally choose to just show him, get it over and done with. Slowly I moved my blood stand hand, showing him the gash. His eyes got big and his mouth started to open. "Don't say anything. " I held up a finger, he just nodded and looked around. "I'm going to go find a chest, hopefully there's a health kit in it. " He said as he started to slowly make his way towards the nearest broken house. I wanted to protest, but he was already gone. So I waited for a bit, maybe even longer. It had been maybe twenty minutes, and he had come back ground the corner of the rock. Scaring the living daylight's out of me, his face was slightly sweaty. "Having fun? " I chuckled gripping my side, he just sent me a glare and opened the red box. "We're going to need to make camp or find cover soon. It plans on raining soon" He spoke closing the medical box and standing up. I nodded attempting to get up, failing miserably. Dwight held his hand up and slowly helped me up, then wrapping his arm around me to help steady my walking. It would be a long walk till we found a house or something for sure.


	3. Chapter Two

Jake's Point Of View:

We've been walking for nearly thirty minutes, maybe even more then that.My vision was getting blurry, the pain in my side getting worse. "Here, this should be good. " Dwight spoke opening a door to a pretty beaten house. He ushered me inside, it was so dark I couldn't see two feet in front of myself. As Dwight locked the door and checked to see if we were followed, I slumped on the beaten couch. The creaking of old springs could be hear echoing, the smell of dust and model made it's way to my nose. I covered my mouth, keeping myself from vomiting. "Alright Jake, let's get this done and over with.I-I'm going to need you to u-undress. " He said his face a slight pink shade. "If you wanted me to strip for you, you should've just said so." I chuckled, his facing growing darker. He smacked my side earning a grunt from me, he immediately apologized. I slowly started removing my top layers of clothing, leaving myself in my undershirt and what ever I had covering my lower half. Dwight slowly looked at the blood stain on my shirt, his gaze starting to show worry. "J-Jake I need this shirt taken off too, and for you to lay on you're side." I just sighed and painfully took off the undershirt, it being the closest to the wound. Dwight just stared for a bit before shaking his head. "Enjoying the view?" I ask teasing, he just glared at me and started going through the med kit. He pulled out gauze and a few other things, one I'm sure was a needle. I felt a shiver run down my body as I laid on my side, trying to stay still and get comfortable at the same time. 

Dwight's Point of View: 

I was looking at the small information box, and all the things i'd need to do in order to patch up Jake. I remember some of what Claudette had told me and shown me on how to patch people up. As I looked down at Jake, I noticed how in pain he looked. I quickly searched the place for possibly a kitchen or at least running water. Jake gave me a puzzled look, but soon just rested his head back on the couch. I ran through the house and was in no luck, then I could hear the sound of dripping from the basement. I quietly went into the basement and searched a bit before I found a pipe hanging out of the wall. Happily I was able to move over to it and test out the water. It was clean, Jake's going to love this...Jake's going to love this. I shook my head, trying to get the idea out of my head. "Not now gay thoughts." I laughed softly, finding something that could hold the water inside. Making my way upstairs I brought the 'cup' of water to Jake and slowly made him drink it. As he drank the water, I examined this gash. It looked irritated and nasty, and it might have even gotten infected. "Jake it's going to hurt, but I have to disinfect the cut. " I said softly resting a hand above his cut, slowly grabbing the disinfect wipe. He just nodded softly and stayed as still as he could possible could. I don't think it was easy due to the couch being shitty. As I dabbed the wipe on his cut, he started to flinch. I felt bad and tried to get it over as fast as I could. 

About three wipes later and the cut was clean enough for me to look at, luckily it wasn't deep enough for stitches. Thank god, I'm not the best at stitching, and I don't think I would be able to do it to someone. I grabbed the bandage and slowly wrapped it around Jakes side, over lapping a few times. Jake had passed out from the blood loss and pain, which made me freak out at one point. But eventually I had finished wrapping his cut, and wiped my brow. Taking a look at Jake, I smiled. He looked so calm sleeping, he even looked slightly cute. I froze and quickly shook my head, I need sleep. The lack of sleep is getting to me, and it was making me feel things. I quickly covered jake up in his jacket and a few sheets I found. I leaned against the wall and slowly let my eyes shut. Snapping them open, I have to stay awake and keep watch. 

Narrator's Point of View:  
As Dwight stayed up longer, the will to stay awake grew weak. Sleep was slowly creeping on him and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.


	4. Chapter Three

Dwight's point of view 

I felt my back start to ache as I opened my eyes, I felt drained of all energy. Slowly sitting up, I allowed my back to pop. Jake was still sound asleep next to me. I didn't have to worry about making sure he had food or water, because here we didn't need that stuff. It was pointless to us now, like a memory from the past. But it was nice every now and then, to remind us that we were human. My mind running through old memories, I failed to notice Jake waking up.  
"I feel like I've been hit by a bus.." He groaned placing his hand on his head. "Well you didn't get hit by the bus..but the killer. " I spoke rubbing the back of my neck. Jake leaned up against me as he sat up. "What's the difference?" He chuckled sitting fully up, he winced a bit from his wounds. He wouldn't be fully healed for a while, not when we're still in the 'game'.

"D-Dont try to move to much, you'll only end up hurting yourself even more. " I sqeaked, pressing my hands against his arm. "I won't mom." Jake winked as he laughed at his own joke. I just chuckled softly and shook my head. Jake wasn't as cold as I had been lead to believe. But maybe that's because no one has spent this much time with him him. He typically stayed to himself when by the campfire. Nea occasionally asking him a few questions, but quickly getting agitated because he refused to answer her. 

"Jake...how come you never speak to any of us at the fire?" 

A/N: cliffhanger dear readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy at work! But enjoy what I can do for now


	5. Chapter Four

Jake's P.O.V

"Jake...how come you never speak to any of us at the fire?" 

The question I had been dreading for a while now, I don't know how to answer it or if I'll ever know how to answer it.. "Well Dwight, that's uh...that's a hard question for me to answer at this moment. Because honestly I don't know myself." Sighing I rubbed the back of my neck, it was slightly sore from the way I was laying and being truthful with Dwight seemed the best. "How do you know how ?" He asked standing up, seeming upset by the way he was standing. "Look I understand we all have a different reason for being here, but yours can't be as bad as some of us, like Laurie. Her brother is trying to kill her, a brother she doesn't even remember having. Or or Myself for example, I was left in the woods by my coworkers because I was seen as weak." His voice went soft as he said the last thing. "We worry about you Jake, you shouldn't hold everything inside. It won't end well." 

Standing up I approached Dwight, who had started to tear up. A few tears slipped down his cheeks, my heart hurt to see him this way. I don't want him being sad or crying, i want him to happy and laughing like he did at the camp fire. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him close, hiding his face in my chest so that he could cry some more. Running my fingers through his hair, I hummed softly before speaking. "No my story isn't as bad as Laurie's, it's not as bad as Tapp's and it sure as hell isn't as bad as Quentin's. But non of their stories are as bad as yours. You didn't have a brother trying to kill you, you didn't have a pig wearing bitch chasing you and murdering everyone. You also didn't have a dream demon trying to kill you in your sleep. What you had were real people, no people with a special power or anything like that. You were abandoned by those you trusted. " I lifted his chin with my thumb and rested the knuckle of my pointer finger on his chin. "You have the hardest story yet, but in the end your still brave and care for everyone. You sacrifice yourself more then anyone else ever would, just so someone else could make it out. " Holding him tighter, I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I don't talk at the campfire because I'd rather spend my campfire time talking to you and only you. Not as a giant group, but as just us. " 

Dwight's face turned a soft pastel red, his hands fidgeted with the front of my shirt. I smiled warmly and ran my finger across his lips, kinda in a teasing way. " I want to confront you about something that Meg had briefly told me about. " I spoke, Dwight tensed up. He looked a bit worried, his blush slowly going away. "Do you like me?" I asked forcing Dwight to look at me, his blush soon came back, harder as he realized exactly what I had asked. "I-I, umm why would M-Meg tell you that. Ahha I know your not gay, but um..yea" He squeaked the last part, looking disappointed. "Who told you I wasn't gay?" I chuckled, my hand cupping his cheek. "C-Claudette did, she told me you didn't like guys. A-And said you thought gay people were terrible. " He spoke, taking the opportunity to look down and ashamed with himself. "well she said that because she likes me, but would it be surprising if I said I was gay?" I spoke lifting his chin again, his eyes went wide as I said this. "Y-You are gay?" He asked, not believing in what I had just said. I nodded and pulled him closer. "Yes, I am and I have feelings for a small glasses wearing nerd." I smirked as his blush darkened, he let out soft squeaks as he tried to come up with something to say back. "A-and I have feelings for a taller independent man with black messy hair" he giggled as he pointed at my hair. I laughed softly and leaned closer to him, looking into his eyes. "Dwight...can I kiss you?" I asked, feeling a soft warmth on my cheeks. He took a moment to answer but, he did it in his own way. He quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer and kissed me without actually speaking a word. I gasped softly at the sudden bold choice of Dwight. But never less, i was now happy that we shared the same feelings and I could finally kiss this Nerd. I kissed back and pulled him as close to me as i could possibly. Reached a hand around his waist and another on the back of his head. His hands rested on my chest and I could tell he was happy, He made soft whines into the kiss and it was probably the cutest thing I've ever heard. 

We pulled away and smiled looking at eachother, his glasses had been taken off in the middle of our..makeout session and I swear he was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. "We should probably start heading to some sort of means for escape..but first, would you like to sit by me at the campfire? "


	6. Chapter Five

Jakes p.o.v

"Why don't I talk to you guys at the fire? Well that's a tuff question to answer. I figured everyone would treat me different if they found out my sexuality...." I spoke scratching my head. The truthis, I was honestly too nervous to speak to any of them because I figured dwight was straight. Meg and claud was always all over him.. "Well your not the only gay one there now!" Dwight smiled. I raised my brow and looked at him. "I always figured you were straight, Claud and Meg seem to really like you..." I chuckled looking down at my hands. Dwight did something I never expected. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a solid hug. "Im as gay as there can be, Meg is uh...,she's acting as if she liked me so Claud doesn't find out about her..relationship. " I nodded a understanding and hugged him tightly. It felt sorta nice to embrace someone else. "W-we should go, the gates are open and we're dead if we get caught." Dwight spoke, a red shade now covering his face. "Yea..let's go. " 

We made it to the exit in time to see the killer. I gave a single middle finger to them and turned to dwight. "Its time." And before he could say anything, I leaned over giving him a kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him to victory. "Oh by the way, your cuter with that blush."


	7. Chapter Six

》Two weeks Later《

Narrator's p.o.v

After Dwight and Jake's confessions, they've moved on from being just friends. Two new survivors were placed by the fire, nothing knowing eachother and happy to see eachother again. Laurie Strode and Quentin Smith. Both had not lost their past memories, nothing would be able to remove them. They had much harder pasts then the rest. They had embraced in a hug as they saw eachother. 

Jakes p.o.v

"So you guys remeber everything?" I asked sitting by dwight, our fingers enter locked with eachother. "Yes, im not sure how. But I was just a typical high school student who had a murderous brother after me. I dont know why he wanted me dead..but i never gave him the chance to do it. " Laurie sighed, leaning on Quentin for support. She looked exhausted, after her first game. "A-and what about you?" Dwight sqeaked looking at Quentin. He shrugged and held Laurie close. "There's not much I can say, my story is like hers. Only instead of family trying to murder me. A dream demon named freddy was trying to kill me. Wanted to kill me for exposing him when I was younger." We both silently nodded, and no one spoke a word. They seemed like they were closer then just friends. David and Meg finally showed up. Looking tired and full of adrenaline. 

"Woooo, i beat you fair and square!" Meg exclaimed, pumping both her fists into the air. David who was hunched over his knees shook his head. "Only because you cheated!" Meg shrugged and leaned to the side with her hand on her hip. "Nah mate, i just took a shortcut. Maybe next time!" She spoke sitting next to me and leaning on my shoulder. We've become close as friends so he'd leaning on me didn't bother dwight. 

Laurie's p.o.v

"So you two are together?" I spoke barley lifting my eyelids to look at them. I was tired and struggling to stay awake. I had a fear Michael was somewhere watching me and Quentin.


	8. Chapter Seven

Jake's p.o.v  
" i guess you could say that, i dont believe the entity is fond of Relationships." I spoke, holdibg Dwights hand tighter. I just openly admitted myself and dwight to be open to gay relationships. "J-Jake can i speak to you in private?" The past pizza delivery boy asked, pulling away from my grasp. I nodded and followed him as he walked down the only clear path.

~ 10 mins of silence later~

"D-did you really mean it when you said we were in a relationship?" He asked, stumbling to find words. "Yes I did, is that not what you want?" I asked pulling him off the path. "N-No! I mean, yes, its what i wanted. But i didnt think you'd want for people to know about your sexuality.." He wimpered lower his gaze.

I placed my hand under his chin and lifted it to eye level. I didnt say a word, just leaned down and placed my lips upon his soft ones. Youd thibk he carried chapstick everywhere he went. He made a soft squeaking sound and soon placed his hands on the from of my clothes. I wrapped a hand around his waist, deeping the kiss as i did. 

💚 A/N: Ahh i apologize for such a late update. Ive been super busy moving and working! Next chapter will be smut, im still in the process of how to work things out 👌🏻


	9. Chapter Eight

// There will be big words used in this to describe a location or act. I will have the definitions at the end of the text! Big words will also be highlighted so then you can find them easier in the script!//

Narrators P.O.V

Dwight's soft moans littered the inside of Jake's mouth, giving Jake a tingling feeling in his core. He loved every sound the smaller man made, and he enjoyed eating the sounds up. He never wanted anyone else to hear these sounds, only him. Dwight was his and the other way around, eventually he'll have to move his lips and make a even more daring move. His left hand left hand moved to cup the smaller boys cheek, the kisses moving to along his jaw. For a smaller man, he had a killer jaw line. One that Jake just couldn't wait to devour and litter with small patches of purple. Dwight's whines helped motivate Jake to move the kisses down his neck. The right hand that had been keeping Dwight's hips in place slowly reached up, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Pulling it down enough for Jake to kiss the Sternoclavicular joint. That broke Dwight in a instant, he moaned loudly and Jake had to cover Dwight's mouth for a moment while he nipped at the skin. Stepping back to see his work, he licked his lower lip as he noticed the small bruise forming on the others neck. He was ready to just devour Dwight, right then and there. But he had to take it slow for a little longer. His member strained against the tight fabric of his boxers, and you could see the same problem fall to our other party member. 

"J-Jake, please.." Dwight whined as Jake's hands (he had taken his gloves off at that point) slipped under the waist band of Dwight's pants, but not to far down. Low enough to push pressure on Dwight's hip bones. Making the man jerk forward, not even truly meaning to. This caused the taller man to smirk as he ghosted his hand across the strained member of his partner. This caused the smaller to whine, and that caused the other to finally look up. Dwight's eyes were lidded, barley open. He was a red shade, his ears even had the same red shade dusting them at the tips. He almost looked like a fairy, Jake's fairy. That finally told Jake that he needed to stop fucking around and get to fucking. 

Jake pressed a kiss to Dwight's, nipping at his bottom lip. Causing Dwight to moan, and giving the other the opportunity to explore his mouth. Dwight tasted amazing, it blew Jake's mind that no one had attempted to get a piece of that ass. His hand's moved fast to unbuckle Dwights pants and pull them down a bit. Griding on the other as he moaned, Jake couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his own pants down (This kid doesn't wear a belt lady's and gents >.>) and pick up Dwight. Using the tree behind them as some sort of leverage. Jake was a strong guy, but not strong enough to hold a grown man on his own. He grinded his hips against his partner which rewarded him with a soft 'fuck' from Dwight. "Are you okay with this Dwight?" Jake asked taking Dwights hand and kissing his fingers tenderly. Dwight laughed softly and kissed Jake's lips. "Yes Jake, I want you to fuck me like we'll die tomorrow." That blew Jakes mind, His pupils grew large with lust and he reached down to-words Dwight's entrance (I'm akward when it comes to gay sex, i'm sorrrrrry) and slowly inserted a finger. Dwight's moan ripped from his mouth as he laid his head on Jake's shoulder. Slowly Jake moved his finger in a pounding motion, Dwight a moaning mess in his shoulder. "J-Jake please, I can take it!" he begged as Jake added another finger. "I don't want you getting hurt baby, it'll be over soon." And that's when Dwight let out the biggest secret he's been hiding from his partner. "Y-you don't need to do that, I've been practicing... " That caused Jake to look at him with disbelief. "You've been fingering yourself? " He asked as the shy man covered his face and nodded. A sly smirked formed on Jake's lips, he decided to do a bit of teasing. "Oh? And what have you been thinking about as you fingered yourself? Have you been thinking of this moment. Me fucking you against a tree? Or maybe perhaps me fucking the soul out of you on the ground in front of everyone?" He chuckled as he removed his fingers, Lining himself up , but not granting Dwight the one thing he needed right now. "I-I've been thinking of you fucking me until I-I can't scream anymore. In front of everyone.." This caused a warm feeling in Jake's core, as he rubbed himself against Dwight. "F-Fuck Jake, p-please!" He begged trying to grind himself against the other, anything to get the friction he needed to desperately. "You think you can handle it kitten? " Oh Jake had done it, he officially broke Dwight. If the teasing wasn't enough for Dwight, being called Kitten was it. Dwight leaned back against the tree and wrapped his arms around the other man. "Please fuck me Daddy, I want you inside me so ba-" Before Dwight could even finish his sentence Jake had sank himself as deep as he could into Dwight. This ripped a moan from the both of them. Finally they had made it this far and there was no way they were turning back. 

Both were breathing heavily, as Jake started a brutal pace , this made Dwight's glasses bounce on his nose. Jake reached up and removed them, tucking them in his jacket pocket. Dwight looked so good in the moonlight. His cheeks covered in a rose red blush, his eyes filled with lust. All the more for Jake to reach down and wrap a free hand around the others member. As the sound of skin meeting skin filled their ears with the Moans and grunts of each other. They were nearing there end. Jake wanted to see this extra special moment first, he wanted Dwight to cum first. And with his hand he made work of it, using tricks he had learned from reading and watching films before the Entity. This worked like a charm and before anyone knew it, Dwight moaned Jake's name as he came. Cum covered the front of their shirts and Jake soon followed, cumming inside Dwight so he wouldn't ruin their pants. 

Both coming down from their high, Jake chuckled. This sent Dwight into a panic mode, thinking Jake wasn't satisfied. They got dressed and Dwight went to start the walk of shame, thinking he had only been a fuck toy. Until Jake grabbed Dwight and pulled him in to a loving and tender kiss. "That was something else Kitten, we'll have to do it again~" He chuckled as Dwight turned even darker and laughed softly, they walked the rest of the way back to the camp, hand in hand; fingers intertwined with each other. 

"Hey you guys fuck?" Nea asked, causing laughing amongst the group to grow, Jake chuckled and looked at Dwight. Who was beyond embarrassed; "A man never tells" Jake spoke sending a wink towards Nea. She just gave a sly smirk and sent him two thumbs up. 

Definitions!

Sternoclavicular joint: The sternoclavicular joint or sternoclavicular articulation is the joint between the manubrium of the sternum and the clavicle bone. It is structurally classed as a synovial saddle joint and functionally classed as a diarthrosis and multiaxial joint.

Okay i lied, i only used one big word 


	10. Authors Note

So this story is from my Wattpad, but I feel most don't read on Wattpad much anymore. Thus I decided to upload the story here! I have another story I'll be uploading here based on Voltron!


End file.
